


War And Other Fun Date Ideas

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Remus, Logan, and Deceit are a force to be reckoned with and Roman is the poor fellow to get into their way.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Intruloceit - Relationship, Platonic DLAMPR, Virgil & Roman & Remus & Logan & Patton & Deceit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	War And Other Fun Date Ideas

Logan and Deceit were very good at minding their own business, thank you very much. Their boyfriend Remus not so much. In fact, he avoided subtlety as much as he did with showers. It didn’t stop them from forming a cuddle pile each night though.

However, in public, or rather the living room, they kept their hands a bit more to themselves. Especially since Remus had flooded the dark side once again and they were currently on the light sides couch.

Logan leaned against Deceit’s side, the cold-blooded side relinquishing in the warmth. He also had his head burrowed against his neck and was pressing lazy kisses just over the edge of the cape’s collar.

The mindscape’s quietness was interrupted by Remus return from the kitchen. But he wasn’t alone and he hadn’t any food either. Instead of a snack Roman was following him, throwing vegetable names at each other just in case Patton would be close enough to hear them curse.

Logan sat upright despite Dceeit’s protesting whine. “Where’s the popcorn?”

Remus abruptly stopped, interrupted in the middle of calling Roman a coreless avocado brain. Then he bounced into Deceit’s lap with a squeal. “Why would we need that? I’m the biggest snack around!”

He pulled a grinning Deceit closer by his collar into a wet, passionate kiss. Logan smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his exposed neck.

Roman made a gagging noise from where he had flopped onto the couch. “Get a room, will ya?”

Remus pulled away and twirled around, somehow still sitting on Deceit’s lap even though he almost broke his jaw with his swinging shoulder. “Oh shut up, Ra-Ra-Rasputin, mistake of the mindscape queen! You already ate all the Crofters, I wanted to make popcorn!”

Roman’s brows furrowed. “Why do you need Croft- ok, yeah, you know what? I don’t wanna know. But I at least have the manners to not commit public indecency.” He threw himself into his disney prince pose. “I have class and style, unlike some people.” He added with a smirk at Remus and his outfit.

Deceit growled. “You’ll regret insulting my sewing skills, you second-rated wannabe Jar-Jar Binks.”

Through Roman’s offended princey noises, Logan added. “And our boyfriend.”

“What? Oh, yeah. You’ll regret insulting my sewing skills and our boyfriend.”

“Yeah, what will you do, Kaa? Hiss at me? Too late, Virgil already did that twice today,” Roman mocked.

But Logan knew that look of merciless revenge on his love’s face. And if he didn’t, then the absolutely enamored look on Remus’ features would have given it away that Deceit was plotting another scheme.

“Oh, Roman,” Logan muttered, “you poor moron. You don’t have the faintest clue what you just unleashed.”

He stood and instantly Remus was clinging to him like a koala. He offered Deceit a hand. “Come, dearest, we shouldn't discuss plans in front of the enemy.”

Deceit gracefully took it and let himself be lead to the staircase.

The last thing Roman heard from them for the remainder of the day was Remus delighted scream. “We’re at war!”

It was precisely 32 hours later when their plan was ready to be set in motion. While Logan had worked out the details and Deceit fueled it with his neverending source of spite, now it was Remus’ turn to provide the material they needed to follow through with act 1 of their prank.

Deceit and Logan waited in front of Logan's room while Remus kicked open the door at the end of the hallway and stormed inside.

They couldn't see what was happening but they heard Virgil's startled shriek from inside, heard a body falling to the floor and then Remus came running back out with his arm filled with white thick spiderwebs. He slammed the door shut just in time that on the other side a dull thud sounded having clearly narrowly avoided another load of Virgil's projectile webs. Remus was grinning like a mad man as he strode over with his price and lead the way to Roman door.

Grinning they all went to work to cover the doorframe until the whole passage was blocked by the transparent material. They had just barely started as Patton's door opened and the fatherly side walked out.

"Hey kiddos, what-" Patton stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the spiderwebs. Without a word, he turned on his heels and walked back into the door. Logan thought he heard him muttering something that suspiciously sounded like "Nope, not today Satan."

Then the door shut and they all heard the lock click. They had to suppress a giggle as to not alarm Roman of their presence. Deceit had to go as far as to clamp a hand over Remus' mouth who was wheezing with laughter.

A little while later they were satisfied with their job and Remus summoned a speaker, placing it in the middle of the hallway. Deceit pulled out his phone and started recording. As soon as he gave the thumbs up, Remus turned the volume up and pressed play. The new frozen song echoed through the house.

"Into the unknown! Into the unknooooown!"

As if on queue, Roman's door burst open and he leaped out, attempting to sing the last "Into the unknooooo-"

However, he didn't get too far as he got tangled in the webs and fell to the floor like a wet sack of potatoes.

The trio burst into laughs at the absolutely dumbfounded expression the other wore.

"So that's what class looks like, your grace?" Deceit snickered. "Maybe now we can have a movie night in peace."

Roman finally found his voice again. "You think I won't pay you back for this?"

Logan smirked and leaned down close enough to whisper into Roman's ear. "Oh, we're planning on it actually. I got a whole binder dedicated just to you."

Remus snorted. "That's gay."

Deceit ended the video and pressed a kiss to Logan's cheek. "I sure hope he is. That would be awkward otherwise."

Logan smiled. "Ew, affection. Do it again."

Remus jumped almost a foot in the air and there were literal stars in his eyes. "You used my flashcard!" The next thing he knew was Remus' lips against his own.


End file.
